Boys invite, girls accept
by seafox
Summary: I will not let you leave this building until you invite some nice pair of legs or a long haired beauty to be your date at the festival this weekend!”


**NejixSasu, it has been a long time! Slowly Kakashi became my favourite character to be with Sasuke, but that doesn't mean that Neji isn't suitable. Neji and Sasuke work pretty well together and are good to write about.**

**Anyway, this isn't a very long fic and I'm happy with the results. The rating is to be safe, I'm never too much sure of the apropriate rate, so better safe than never.**

**Please, be patient if you see any grammar mistake, English is not my first language.**

**Ande, please, enjoy.**

*******

Boys invite and girls accept

MONDAY

"But temeee, you can't go alone!" Naruto almost yelled, attracting a lot of attention, making several jounin heads turn to their direction inside the Jounin headquarters.

"Watch me." He answered indifferently.

"Don't be stubborn Sasuke-kun. You really should not go alone." Said Sakura, not quite as scowling as Naruto but still very decided to convince him out of his intentions.

A bit annoyed, Sasuke sighed with impatience. That had been going for almost half an hour now.

"Why won't you two just drop it?"

"Because you can't just go there all by yourself!" the blond insisted.

"It's a god damn Konoha Festival, not an S ranked mission!" he finally snapped at them, a glare already in place. But Naruto was nearly immune to his glares nowadays.

"Exactly, Sasuke-kun! If it was a mission we would have no problem, we know you can handle things by yourself. But this is a party we're talking about."

"And we all know how great your social abilities are, huh?"

"Just shut up you two!" Sasuke answered and began to leave; soon two pairs of arms held him in place.

"No, teme! I will not let you leave this building until you invite some nice pair of legs or a long haired beauty to be your date at the festival this weekend!"

"A nice pair of legs? Don't be so vulgar Naruto!" Sakura reprehended and one more time Sasuke watched his teammates argue.

Still, he knew the dobe well enough to know that he would be truth to his word and would not let Sasuke out of there until he invited someone. It was better to just do that and leave, he could always disappear in the middle of the festival.

Looking around he sighed annoyed. His options were really low at this point. Sakura was going to Lee, Ino with Shikamaru – and he was really relieved by that – Hinata was Naruto's date – and he really couldn't stand how boring the girl was. Shit. Truth was that Konoha was not served with good woman and--

Then the door opened. Team Gai came in and an idea formed inside his head.

Smirking almost deviously, he interrupted Sakura and Naruto's fussing.

"All right, I've already decided who I'm going to invite."

"Really?!" they asked in unison.

"Yeah, then I'm leaving." The other two nodded happily.

With a smirk in his face, Sasuke crossed the room. Waved his head to Genma, nodded to Kakashi, got a few dreamy sighs from some kunoichi and headed for where Team Gai was standing. He nodded to Lee, passed by TenTen without a second glance and stood in front of Neji.

"Uchiha." The white eyed jounin greeted him.

"Hyuuga. Do you have a date for Konoha Festival this weekend?"

An elegant eyebrow was lifted in Neji's face, but he answered nonetheless.

"No."

"Would you like to be my date, then?"

An instantaneous and tense silence filled the room. Were they hearing right? Did Uchiha Sasuke just invite Hyuuga Neji to be his date? Even Kakashi seemed amused by the event and lowered his book just a little so he could see how things would develop.

Through Neji's face, no emotion got through. Still, Sasuke could see a few things on those white eyes; surprise, confusion and then, anger. A single vein popped around the Hyuuga's right eye and for a moment people thought he would unleash the Byakuugan, certainly no one put past Neji to block all of the raven's chakra right then and there.

"No." was the ice cold answer, angry waves emanating from his body.

Sasuke, who had been smirking the whole time, simply nodded and left. He crossed the room followed by every single pair of eyes and left, as if nothing had happened.

Outside, he was nearly at the gate when Naruto rushed to him.

"Temeee! Are you out of your mind?!"

"What? You were the one who told me to invite a long haired beauty." And Neji really was a only long haired beauty.

"You baka! You know that's not what I meant! I hate you Sasuke, you did that just so I would leave you alone!"

"Do you really think I'd do that to you, dobe? I'm glad to see what you think of your best friend." The raven answered, sarcasm dripping from each word.

Naruto just scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Teme! Hunf! Neji could have killed you for that." And after a moment he added "Pity he didn't…"

"Hn. Could he now?" it was Sasuke's oh-so-interested answer.

A few moments later, already free from Naruto's persistence, he allowed himself to relax and let his hands rest in his pockets while his mind replayed the scene from moments before. He was not disappointed nor anything like that - or was he? - but he supposed it would not have been bad if Neji had said 'yes'.

*

FRIDAY

The village was drowning in excitement for the festival. Konoha Festival was a commemoration that happened every year to celebrate the prosperity of the village and everyone had to be there. Hokage's orders.

In the Hyuuga compound, obviously, there was no one jumping around, but the two daughters from the head of the family were quite happy that the party would be soon. Hinata, after 6 years, finally got her date with Naruto and Hanabi – what a surprise – had her own date with Konohomaru.

That night the cousins were training together, and during the break, the two sisters – closer now than when they were children – began to talk about their clothes. Neji chose to stay out of the conversation.

"And Neji-niisan, did you invite TenTen to go with you?" Hinata asked.

"No, I didn't." he answered simply while adjusting his white kimono. Instantly memories of the beginning of the week came to his mind. Again.

"Neji-niisan is it true that Uchiha Sasuke asked you to be his date at the festival?" Hanabi asked, clearly she'd been meaning to ask that for a good time now.

"Yes, it is." He said, a smirking raven appearing in his mind.

Hanabi then waited a few more seconds before she spoke again, this time with a small smirk on the corner of her lips.

"So… since you didn't ask TenTen to be your date… it means you're thinking about accepting the Uchiha's proposal?"

"Hanabi!" Hinata exclaimed surprised, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Of course not." The oldest of the three answered unaltered. It didn't stop him from thinking things though.

"Well, I suppose that going out with an ex-traitor is not very worthy of our clan."

"Hanabi!!!"

*

SATURDAY

Sasuke looked himself in the mirror and smirked.

Of course, being that good looking would give him a few problems, he would have to dodge a lot of fangirls that night. Not that he was planning to stay for too long. He intended to leave as soon as Godaime had seen him there.

"Now to the sacrifice." He murmured to himself and left.

And what a surprise. There was someone standing outside his door.

"Hyuuga." He said, not being able to hide the amusement in his voice. Then he smirked, a bit hopeful even though he would not admit. "Did you change your mind?"

"Just because I have long hair it doesn't mean you can treat me like a girl, Uchiha." Neji glared coldly

"Is that so?" Sasuke crossed his arms as he said it in a mocking tone.

"And you definitely needs to learn some manners. You simply don't invite your elder in the middle of a crowded room like he was one of the silly girls from your fanclub."

Sasuke just snorted. Neji stare became harder.

"I will have to teach you how to treat your elders, Uchiha."

"Is that why you came here?" the raven asked, amused and interested in that chain of events.

This time it was Neji who smirked, causing a shiver to run through Sasuke's spine. Then the Hyuuga came closer and closer, invading his personal space with too much attitude and heavenly scent. Could human beings really smell that good? Pretty ones like Neji probably could.

"I came here to ask if you'd like to be my date for this evening." So with some unbelievable grace and fluidity their bodies were so close that he could feel the other's heat. And damn, Neji was taller.

Noticing the Uchiha last thought visible at his face, Neji's smirk got slightly bigger.

"Older and taller. I guess that puts me on top, hm Uchiha?"

Glaring immediately, Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but before any sound could escape his mouth was covered by a pair of lips. A delicious one, he noticed. The kiss distracted him so much that he not even cared that now he was the one being treated like a girl.

When they parted, still holding each other – Sasuke was very surprised that they were actually holding each other and, fuck, his arms were on Neji's neck, not on his waist – the long haired jounin said, full of arrogance.

"I'll take that as 'yes'."

Sasuke thought that only Neji could sound so arrogant and so pleased at the same time before he was taken into another kiss.

Later, as they were walking side by side – occasional brushing hands – the raven suddenly snorted.

"What?" the Hyuuga asked.

"You better not be thinking that this means that I'm not going to give you any trouble. I can make you work pretty hard for it."

Neji just chuckled, and instead of saying anything else he reached the other's hand and enlaced their fingers. He'd see about that later on that same night.

*******

**So, do you like it? Nothing too much serious, but I like the result.**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
